Even If Time Freezes Over
by charlie.victor.165
Summary: You suddenly wake up, surronded by darkness and cold, a mysterious voice talks to you. You want to go back. Where? You don't know. You try to remember. What? You don't know. You only know one thing: It's cold... (I'm sorry i'm really bad in descriptions. I will try to keep it mysterious and dark, but also short and easy to understand. Good reading! )
1. Chapter 0 - Beginning

_Cold..._

_That's the oldest thing i remember..._

-" It's cold... I want tto get out! "- I tried to scream.

-" Help... Help me... "- I tried pleading, but no words came out.

-" No... It's cold... Help me! "- I repeated.

-" Someone! Anyone... "- I pleaded inside my mind.

' _Help comes with a price, young lamb... What is your price you ask?_ '

**A haunting voice surronds me**. **Just as cold as the ice that envolves me in pain and suffering**.

-" Help... I want to go back... I want to be back... "- I said.

' _Then what is your price? What's the price of a life?_ '- The voice spoke.

-" A price of a life? "- I asked.

_ I wonder..._

But the cold chills my bones... I can't speak... I can breath...

-" Why? Why? After all i did... why? "- I asked, helplessly.

'_ Why? You ask, lamb... because it has been written so_. '- The voice responded.

-" Why? "- I asked.

' _The reason of why, it's a mystery only gods can answer... but lamb, why you?_ '- The voice said.

-" Why me? "- I asked.

' _Because of who you are... Cold as stone..._ '- The voice answered.

" I'm not... I've never been so... why? "- I asked.

**The cold keeps killing me.**

_Why?_

_ Why?_

_ Why?_

' _Tell me, lost lamb, what is the price of a life?_ '- The voice asked.

" A life is priceless... It can't be bought... "- I asnwered.

' _Very well. But then... How much did your death cost?_ ' - The voice asked.

" I'm not dead... Dead don't dream. Dead don't speak. Dead don't wish... "- I said.

' _Wish for what, lamb?_ '- The voice asked.

-" Wish to be back at that place... "- I said.

' _What place?_ '- The voice asked.

-" I... I can't remeber... Why? "- I asked, confused.

I felt as if the voice smiled, a strange chilling feeling.

'_ Because time passes, young lamb. And people forget._ '- The voice said, simply.

-" Why? "- I asked.

' _Because that's how people are... Simple and weak. With a mind that loses it's value after a while_.'- The voice said.

-" No... That's not true... "- I said, angered.

' _Why is it not?_ '- The voice asked.

-" Because... Because people live, die and age... But they're not forgetten. "- I answered.

' _That's what you belive. Yet, belief doesn't make it true... Nor does it change the fact, they have forgotten_. '- The voice said, sarcastically.

-" What have they forgotten? "- I asked.

'_ You, small lamb. They, the ones you adore, have all forgotten about you..._'- The voice told me.

-" That can't be true... "- I pleaded.

' _Why not?_ '- The voice asked, with a fake worried tone.

-" I can't remember... "- I said, strangely feeling sad.

' _What's your name, frightened lamb?_ '- The voice asked, strangely serious.

-" I don't know... "- I answered.

' _Where do you come from?_ '- The voice asked.

-" I don't know... "- I said.

I felt as if the voice smiled again.

' _Then why should you be helped?_ '- The voice asked, sarcastcally.

-" I don't know... "- I said.

' _What's the price of a life?_ '- The voice asked me.

-" Nothing...Everything... Life itself... "- I answered.

'_ Yes... Life is everything, yet it's nothing. You lose it... You get it..._ '- The voice told me.

-" But it always fades away... "- I retorted.

' _Yes, lamb, it does._ '- The voice agreed.

-" Why? "- I asked.

' _Because it has to be so..._ '- The voice told me.

-" It's cold... "- I said.

' _Yes it is, young lamb._ '- The voice agreed.

-" I want to go back..."- I comented.

' _Why_? '- The voice asked me.

-" Because i have to see it again..."- I answered it.

'_ What?_ '- The voice asked.

-" I can't remeber... The memories are slipping away forever, but the one i want still lingers around..."- I told it, searching inside my head.

' _What does it tell you?_ '- The voice asked me.

-" It's cold... That's what it says... Why? "- I answered.

' _I don't know, small lion. Why do you ask?_ '- The voice told me.

-" Because i feel like you do know... Why? "- I said.

' _Because maybe i do..._ '- The voice responded, as if answering a small child.

-" Why? "- I asked.

' _What am i?_ '- The voice asked me.

-" Life... Death... Which one? "- I asked?

' _None, brave lion. I am only existance, nothing and everything_. '- The voice told me.

-" Why? "- I asked.

' _You'll tell me, someday or never, you'll decide._ '- The voice told me.

-" Tell you what? Your meaning? "- I asked it.

' _Maybe... Do you still wish to go back? _'- The voice spoke to me.

-" Yes... I have to... "- I said.

' _Very well. But like i said... It has a price._ '- The voice said.

-" What's mine? "- I asked it.

' **Cold_... _**That's your price... But you must promise me something, lamb**_._** '- The voice spoke.

-" What? "- I asked.

' **What is given can't be forgotten... Nor can it be forsaken...**'- The voice recited.

-" Why? "- I ask.

' _Sleep... Someday you'll know._ '- The voice told me, it's voice getting further and further away.

-" It's cold... It's cold... "- I said, coldly.

-/-

-" There! Men on deck, look over there! "- A man yelled to his comrades on the boat.

-" Oh my god... Bring the damn nets here, now! "- Another one called out, looking out the boat and into the freezing cold water.

After they threw and reeled back the nets, a group of men untangled a soaked wet bundle of skin, clothes and hair.

_As pale as snow..._


	2. Chapter 1 - Child of Mystery

-" Is it still alive? "- One asked, worried.

-" How would i know?! "- A man answered, pulling the strings of the net furiously.

-" Hurry up! "- One yelled.

After they got the bundle loose, one man checked for pulse and breathing.

-" It's breathing! He's alive! "- He called out.

Although the breathing was faint, it was clear. He would live if they got him to a hospital, fast.

-" A miracle... "- One man comented.

-" Where did he come from? There's nothing out here... "- Another asked.

-" I don't know. Bring him inside! If he hasn't froze to death yet, he can't be to far from it! "- One said, getting the boy inside the captains quarters.

-" Yes, captain! "- several man said, helping the man.

-" A mystery... A living mystery... "- One murmured.

-" _**Did you see his hair**_? How's that even possible? "- Another murmur.

-" Like hell would i know?! "- One lashed at the man behind him.

-" For the old gods and saints, how's he even breathing? "- One asked, looking up to the sky, amazed.

-" He must be tough. "- one said.

-" Did you even see his size?! If he manages to be seven, i'll be suprised! "- Someone told him.

-" Yeah, yeah... "- The man, reluntantly agreed.

-" No matter what, that kid must really be lucky... "- Ine said finally.

-" Yeah... "- They all agreed.

-/-

My head... It's so heavy...

-" Cold. It's cold... "- I said, waking up.

-" He's talking! Captain, he woke up! "- Someone yelled shocked.

-" Hey, what's your name? "- another voice asked me, probably the captain.

-" I... I can't remember..."- I told him.

-" You can't remember? "- He asked, confused.

-" No... It... It started with _**R**_... "- I said.

-" It started with R, huh? "- He asked.

-" Yeah... "- I said to him.

-" How old are you? "- He asked me.

-"_ I'll be seven in two months..._ "- I answered him.

-" Well R... You are abord the Jullian's fishing boat. "- He told me.

-" Jullian's? "- I asked, a glint of sadness and amazement in my tone.

-" Yeah. It's my wife's name. "- He said, confused.

-" Oh... "- I said, disapointed.

-" What? "- He asked me.

-" I... kinda _met a person called Jullian before_... "- I answered.

-" Who? "- He asked.

-" I don't know exactly... She sold flowers. "- I said, sad.

-" _A flower girl_? Where? "- He asked.

-"_ In the street i lived in..._ "- I said to him.

-" Where is this street? "- He asked.

-" It... It got **destroyed**. By _the big wave_... "- I said.

-" Big wave, huh? "- He doubted.

-" Can i ask you something? "- I asked.

-" Sure, what is it? "- He said.

-" Where are we? "- I asked him.

-" We're in Mcihigan, Alpena. Somewhere near the harbor, but you're currently inside of a boat that's sailing in Lake Huron. "- He answered me.

-" Michigan, Alpena? "- I asked, confused.

-" Yes, and i have a question for you: How in seven hells did you manage to get out here, so far from shore? "- He asked me.

-" I don't know... "- I said simply.

-"_ The water is freezing_ and you're soaking wet! And another question. "- He said, amazed.

-" What? "- I asked.

-" Why haven't you opened your eyes yet? "- He said, looking at my closed eyes.

-" Why? I don't know... "- I said to him.

-" Then why don't you open them? I won't bite. "- He joked.

So i did. I opened my eyes.

They were **as blue as the sky itself**, sometimes they looked white. _Almost as if i was blind._ By they're reaction it made clear they weren't expecting that.

_A small boy, short for his age, with slightly curled white hair and bright blue eyes that seemed equally white. Soaked to the bone and with only and inicial for a name._

_**Who was i?**_

_**Where did i come from?**_

_**Why was i here?**_

_**Who was the voice**_, haunting me in the cold, dark waters?

I simply couldn't answer any of this questions that clouded my mind and made me wonder why **_He _**had allowed me back here.

But on second thought... _I don't even know a place called Alpena or Michigan_. Where would i be?

_My head hurts..._

I can't focus at all nor can i search inside my head for who i am.

_Why does it hurt so much?_

-'_ It's no good. He can't remember anything at all right now... But it's for the best._ '- A cold voice said, hiding in the shadows -' _**He absolutely can't remember who is he**. If he does... I would definitely have a problem in my hands._ '

-" Hey, **R**. "- A man asked, appearing by my side -" Can i ask you something? "

-" Yeah... What is it? "- I asked him.

-" Well, you can't remember anything at all about you, and we need to find a place to drop you off somewhere. "- The man told me, somehow he looked sad or worried -" A fishing boat is no place for a kid your age."

-" So where will i go to? "- I asked.

-" Some of my friends tell me there's a hospital in the town we'll be docking in. After that there will be someone from the police or something that will look after you, 'kay? "

-" Sure... But how do you know it's the police? "- I asked him.

The man turned to me and looked surprised. He then smiled and laughed.

-" What? "- I asked, a bit angry.

-" Well, that's a question only kids would ask. "- He told me -" I guess, after being away from my own family for a while, i had kinda forgot about those. "

-" You have a family of your own? "- I asked, surprised.

-" Why would you wonder? I'm not that old as i seem! "- He said to me.

-" Not at all. But i'm not used to see fisherman this age. "- I told him -" In the place i lived in, beside the river and the dock, there were a lot of boats and fishermen. "- I continued.

-" Oh, really? "- He asked, surprised.

-" Yeah. But most of them were really old. "- I said -" Like, many had really long beards and were bald with missing teeth. "- I told him, smiling.

-" So you've been near fishermen all you're life? "- He asked me.

-" Yeah... I always thought i would become one too, but... "- I told him.

-" But what? "- He asked me, curious.

-" _Something happened_. But i don't recall what... "- I told him.

-" Uhm... Don't worry, you'll end up remembering it. "- He gently told me.

-" Yeah. "- I answered, without much motivation.

Sadly, the man walked out and left. I laid back and closed my eyes, trying to dig deeper, even though something held me back.

-/-

-" Hey captain! What's wrong? "- A man asked the captain.

-" That kid sure is **mysterious**... "- He said.

-" Mysterious? "- The man asked.

-" Yes. He told me he lived in a place with flower girls and fishermen that was destroyed by a big wave, but... "- The captain answered the man.

-" But what? "- The man asked.

-" **There's no such place like that anymore!** "- The captain told him.

-" How come? There must be a place near a market or something... "- The man told the captain.

-" There ain't no such place besides that... Don't you think** the birth of a white haired child** would raise attention? "- The captain asked the man.

-" Yeah... People would go crazy over it, it would probably be one the news or something. "- The man agreed with the captain.

-" But still there was no such thing, _like he didn't existed in the first place_. "- The captain murmured.


End file.
